Remember
by summermocha
Summary: Expanded into several chapters, just 'cause I love y'all. Other couples include NatsuxLucy and GrayxJuvia. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Death

**Remember**

Hey guys~

This is a short oneshot I wrote for JellalxErza~

I just love them together C:

It's a very short one, but I hope you guys enjoy it~

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_It seemed like yesterday._

I remember it so well.

His lips met mine, inducing a fire inside of me. I felt like Natsu, ready to breathe fire on anyone who _dared _to interfere with me, or my comrades.

He cupped my cheek afterwards- out of love, or the heat of the moment, I don't know- and his lips curved upwards. I prepared myself for another kiss.

"-have a fiance," He said, his eyes grim and sad, and he pulled his lips back. The sun was setting behind him, and even with the little light left, his hair shone like the shimmering sea near us. "I can't fall in love with people who walk in the light-"

I knew he was lying about the fiance apart. But I didn't care, whether or not she was real.

All that mattered was that he was happy.

And that he stayed the same Jellal I will always know and love.

**-x-x-x-**

Who could've known that he would lie on the ground before me, drenched in his own blood?

His face, covered with scars and wounds, his body tearing apart, right in front of me.

_And I can't help him. _

"I'll leave you two alone," Lucy said, frowning. Her eyes were drenched in tears, as she dragged Natsu and Happy away from us.

"-want to help Jellal!" I could hear Natsu yelling, but for once, I didn't want or _need _his help.

I wanted Jellal.

"So you came," Jellal whimpered. His onyx eyes taking aim at me.

"I was too late," I replied, my lips carved into a frown.

"N-no..." He said, his voice fading. "I-I am glad you came," His lips are cut up like fruits ready to be eaten, but he can still make a smile out of them.

I bite my lip so hard, I'm sure they'll bleed. My eyes are reduced to tears, that fall down my cheeks as I speak to him. He takes hold of my hand. "Jellal..."  
"I don't have much time left," He says. "Erza..." He says, smiling, until a cough breaks him out of it.

"Jellal...!" I scream. I get up, ready to drag him on my back to get help, and run faster than the speed of light, just to help him. I wanted him to be alive. I lost him once. I cannot lose him again. "We're getting you help...!" I attempt to get his loose, weak body onto my back, but he stops me.

"Erza," He repeats, looking into my eyes. He grins from ear to ear. "Remember the name I gave you," He says.

"Always," I say, trying to hold back more tears from falling.

"Always walk in the light," He attempts to lie back down on the burnt ground under him, the ground reduced to rubble. "Always have your nakama with you,"

"I will,"  
"And always..." His eyes close, for a brief second. When they open, it seems as though I'm looking into a sky full of stars. They aren't darkened by the fear of death, but twinkle with happiness, instead. "Remember I love you,"

Memories come rushing to me.

_"Such beautiful scarlet hair...Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'? It's the color of your hair, that way, I won't forget it!"_

_"It's your words that gave me courage. It became my light that would guide me towards the right path again."_

_"That's your precious "freedom"! Go on and live while carrying the lives of your nakama upon your back, Erza!"_

"I love you too, Jellal." I manage to say, as a final tear from my eye drops onto his cheek.

He smiles at me, still. "I-I'm glad I got to see you...one last...time,"

I lean down to kiss him, just one last time.  
He kisses me back, with full passion. I never desired love to an extent like Lucy did, but love _did _sound nice.  
The idea of love with Jellal sounds like heaven to me, right now. He cups my cheek like he did last time, and smiles at me. His smile says a thousand words.

His eyes close for a final time.

My heart beats faster and faster, awaiting to see his eyes again.

"Jellal...!" I scream, as I lay my head against his chest, his _dead _chest. I cry and cry, with all of my tears, I could create an ocean. Time seems to stop, as witnesses come closer, wanting to help. They look at me, either with dissapointment or remorse. "Jellal," I weakly whisper against his chest, as I clutch my hands into his hands. I squeeze them tighter and tighter, as if expecting him to awaken and spring back to life.

_I wish I could've saved you._

* * *

I know this story doesn't make much logical sense, ("Why would Jellal be dead?" "Why didn't Erza save him?" Blah blah) but the idea of this story came to mind as I watched the movie _"My Sister's Keeper_". If you guys liked this story, I'd be happy to elaborate more on why Jellal was dying, ect. And even add an epilogue C: But that's just up to you guys, haha.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! ^.^


	2. Help

**Remember**

You guys requested it, so I gave in C: This is the **prologue, part one. **Ultimate suspense. The events that lead up to Jellal's death.  
There are some other pairings to be _coming soon_, mostly Natsu and Lucy though, with a hint of Gray and Juvia. Hope you guys don't mind. By the way, just as a warning: **this fanfic is a bit limey.** I tried to make it very..."appropriate", but I think I failed on doing that. Please forgive me, dear readers? D: Anyways, as always, **please enjoy this fanfic~**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, it wouldn't be a shounen manga, it would be a friggin soap opera, are you kidding me? 8D

* * *

**Erza**::

"_The man that stole everything away from Kagura-chan...That's a sword meant for killing Jellal._"

The words echo in my mind. Millianna is just crazy with hatred. She couldn't kill Jellal.  
Would she?  
"I'm worried," I confide to Lucy, the next day. We stand together on the balcony, watching the night sky. We're both tired from the games, but we manage to stay awake.  
I've told her all of the events from yesterday. She is a little disturbed, but doesn't seem too troubled. "Oh, Erza," She whispers.  
"Millianna is just being crazy, right?"  
Lucy nods. "Of course! They're nakama, right?"  
"N-no, not exactly," I reply. I look down at the people below us. I see people talk while linking their arms together, and I see people with carts full of food returning home. "Millianna hates Jellal for killing Simon,"  
"That's crazy talk!" Lucy responds, clasping her hands into tiny fists. "S-she knows _you _like Jellal, right?"  
I blush a little, but I attempt to hide it from Lucy. "No," I say.  
Lucy sighs, but returns her hands into their normal positions. She sighs a bit more, gazing at the full moon above us. "So she wants to kill the one you love,"  
"It's not love, Lucy!" I say to her.  
She smirks evily, chuckling "_Kuu Kuu,_" like Happy would. "You're such a liar," She says, trying not to laugh.  
"Lucy," I say, to bring back to the serious atmosphere.  
"Gomen, gomenasai~" Lucy sweatdrops, blushing slightly out of embarassment. Her dark chocolate eyes return to their serious glare. "If you're really worried, why don't you ask her yourself? I'm sure she'd tell you," She smiles to assure me.  
I smile as a way to appreciate her kindness. "Thank you, Lucy."  
She stares at the full moon in the night sky, hovering above us. "Erza, do you think Jellal knows about Millianna wanting to kill him?"

I think about it. He might be, but I assume he is clueless as to what's going on.  
"I don't believe so," I respond.  
Lucy nods.  
"It's getting late. Rest up for tomorrow," I tell Lucy.  
"Hai!" She responds, heading back inside with me.

I believe it's a little late for a late-night visit, don't you think?

* * *

**Jellal::**

I witnessed it with my own eyes.  
She stood above me, hovered in a balcony with some girl with sunny blonde hair.  
I couldn't help but notice the way Erza's skin, her _divine _skin sparkled in the moonlight.  
Her scarlet hair shined against the dark ebony sky, and the stars failed in comparison to shine brighter than her hair.  
Her face seemed serious, as the girl next to her appeared to be taking things rather... un-serious.  
'_That must be Erza's nakama,_' I think to myself.  
The blonde girl says something, making Erza blush.  
I'm sure she's embarassed about it, but I find it cute.

I can't help but shake off this feeling of someone watching me, the way I watched her.

* * *

**Milliana::**

I glance at my Mermaid Heel stamp.  
"The day's coming soon, heh." I smile at it.  
The whole reason I joined the guild was to _kill _him.  
The one that killed Simon.

Eurgh! He's worse than a dog. A _smelly, stinky, rotten _dog.  
Two knocks bang against the door.  
"Come in," I squeak, trying to shake off my thoughts of the dog.  
"Hello, Milliana," Erza says, coming in.  
"Oh, Er-chan~!" I squeal, rushing to give her a _huge _hug.  
"What's up?" I ask her.  
It's rare for Erza to seek human companionship. She's rather anti-social. In many ways, she reminds me of the dog. But I know she's better than that.  
"Sorry for barging in so late," She says, her face sympathetic. Er-chan is gorgeous in many ways, but, oh, she has her cute moments too. "I just wanted to talk about something with you,"  
"Anything~"  
"About Jellal-"  
_The mutt._ "Ugh. The unforgivable dog?"  
She raises her eyebrow at me. "Dog?"  
It was more of a rhetorical question, but I'm more than happy to answer it.  
"I _hate _dogs. I _hate _Jellal. _Puuuuurfect_, am I right?" I smile at her.  
She bites her lip- nervously, or trying to contain a laugh? Who knows.  
"So the.._dog_, what are you planning to do?" She asks. She's serious. Maybe she'll join in the killing of the mutt?  
"I plan on getting Kagura serious enough so she can kill him with the sword, Archenemy." I calmly reply. She nods. "I want to see him suffer."

* * *

**Lucy::**

I could hear her sobbing.  
I sink my face into the cotton pillow sheet, praying, just _praying,_ I won't hear her cry anymore.  
She sobs and sobs, but I'm not sure about what.  
Jellal, I'm guessing.  
I don't know what happened when she entered that cat girl's room. I have no idea what went on.  
All I know, is that Erza came back sobbing.

I glance at my clock. Past 12:00.  
'_Just this once..._' I quietly, quiet as a mouse, leave my room.  
I know I could get in trouble for this. But I need to help Erza.  
I close it behind me, expecting no one to hear or see me.

"Lucy, what are you doing?"  
I'm a bit shaken, but I recognize who the familiar voice belongs to.  
I turn around, and see Natsu and Happy in the hallway of the lodging.  
"W-what are you two doing here?" I croak.  
They look a bit puzzled. "We got hungry, so we went looking for food," Natsu flatly replies. "But we couldn't find any~"  
"Aye aye," Happy responds, glum.  
"YOU TWO ARE SO STUPID!" I growl at them. "You _do _realize we could get disqualified for running around past 12:00?"  
"Shhh!" They whisper to me, covering my mouth with their hands. They open my door quickly and quietly, and drag me inside. "Lucy, we could get DQ'ed for you being so noisey!" Natsu says to me, closing the door behind him.  
"You're one to talk," I mumble.  
"Lucy, were you looking for some fish, too?" Happy asks me.  
"No," I respond. "I wanted to help Erza."

A giant question mark floats above them. They look at each other, smirk, and then place their ears against the wall. They listen for Erza's sobs. "What's wrong with Erza?" Natsu asks.  
"It has to do with Jellal, or something," I tell them. "I really don't know."

"We will, soon." Natsu assures me, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**Erza::**

I can't remember the last time I've cried this much.  
"_Er-chan, I'm planning on killing Jellal with Kagura-chan's sword._"  
"_No way you can stop me from killing that mutt...!_"  
"_I want to see him dead._"  
Her voice rang in my head, over and over again.  
"_B-but Milliana-"  
"You can't stop me, Er-chan._" She smirked at me.  
"_I just don't want you to get hurt,_" I told her.  
"_I know you're hurting, too, Er-chan. But I promise to make the pain go away,_"

I curl up into a ball on my silk bed sheets.  
"I'm so weak," I whisper.  
Just thinking of my conversation with Millianna makes my heart ache.  
Who am I supposed to pick? My friend, my _nakama _from my childhood, or my _love_?  
I look out the glass window, that shows the night sky hovering above me. The twinkling stars.  
They remind me of my fading strength.  
A part of me hates myself, for not standing up to Millianna.

'_The goal is to protect Jellal, Erza._'  
"Why am I so weak?" I ask myself again. "Jellal...!"

* * *

**Jellal::**

"Did someone call for me?"  
I appear before her. Her, and her startled and widened eyes.  
They watch me, as I move in closer towards her.  
"How did you-" She tries to ask, as I stand over her body.  
"No need to worry about that," I tell her, as I place my fingers on her chin. I smile at her.  
Her long, scarlet hair cascades over her bed sheets. Her skin is so pale, it's lighter than the lavender sheets she lays on. I can hear her heart beat in this deathly silent room. She's in a small nightgown, one that barely covers up her amazing curves. They just don't do her body justice.  
Tears stain her cheeks.  
"What's wrong, _Er-chan_?" I ask.  
Her eyes widen with shock, even more. The name sounds like nails on a chalkboard to her, I can tell. "W-wha-"  
It's not a secret.  
Word gets around fast, especially from that loud-mouthed cat woman.  
"I know Millianna is trying to kill me, Erza."

She frowns.  
"I'm sorry," She whispers.  
"For what?" I ask, my grip on her chin tightening. The pale moonlight behind us barely casts light on her face. But I can still see the fear raging like a fire, inside her dark eyes. I pull her chin closer to my face.  
She trembles. "I'm so weak," She whispers again.  
"Bullshit," I mutter, so tempted to grace my lips upon her's again. The memory of us kissing at the beach had never left my mind. They clinged into my mindset. "You're Erza Scarlet, blooming like a scarlet flower," I tell her. "You defeated all one hundred-"  
"But that's different," She interrupts me. "That's different than this," She mutters. "Millianna is my friend..! And, you-"  
"Don't let your feelings decide things for you," I tell her.  
I badly want to tell her, that I want to discuss what had happened. What happens to our lingering feelings for each other at this rate, Erza?  
But she's not like that. She doesn't pursue love. She pursues friendship.  
And that just makes her so damn special.  
I kiss her lips, lightly. I peck at them. Her eyes remain widened, until she bursts into even more tears. Tears fall down her cheeks, like a waterfall.  
"Erza-"  
She clasps her arms around my neck, hurriedly, and then gazes at me for what seems to be the longest time. She drags me closer towards her chest, where we sit on her bed, waiting. She kisses me, forcefully, and when she holds back, she frowns at me once more. "I want to protect you,"  
"I can protect myself,"  
"I want to protect all of my precious _nakama_," She responds, kissing me again. "I don't want to lose you."  
"You never will," I respond to her.

The night vanishes before our very eyes.  
When I awaken, we both lie on her bed, _natural._ If you know what I mean.  
I look outside her window, the sun fading into a bright orange. It slowly rises among the mountain tops of Fiore.  
Erza lies, clinged to my chest, clutching my hand, sound asleep. I stroke my hands along her hair, that's soft as silk. It glistens, even in the darkened dawn. "Erza," I whisper, careful not to wake her up. I like the sound of her voice, her voice that sounds like a melody. A melody meant for lovers.  
She awakens, anyway. "Hmm?" She moans, looking at me with tired eyes. "Why did you wake me up?"  
"I just like saying your name," I respond. '_That's right. I was the one to give her her last name,_'  
"I'm glad you stayed," She mutters. Her body's warmth and heat is incredible. It's like I'm lying next to the sun, right now.  
"I love you," I say to her.  
She's a bit startled. She doesn't say anything, and eventually turns her body the other way, her bare back facing me.  
It's a beautiful sight, but her silence is a haunting sound.  
"Erza?"  
I await a response from her. It's obvious, now.  
_She doesn't love me._

* * *

**Erza::**  
He leaves shortly after.  
I don't know how, or why.

I stay hidden under my bed covers, awaiting for the sun to rise already. Another day of the Games.  
_Ton ton._  
"Who is it?" I call out, sitting up in my bed.  
Lucy opens the door slowly, with a sheepish smile plastered on her face. She closes the door behind her. "Hi, Erza-" Her eyes widen with shock. "E-ERZA! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING CLOTHES?" She hollers.  
"Just woke up," I tell her.  
"Y-you sleep in the nude...?" Lucy asks, her face in shock. Her eyes are as wide and big as watermelons right now.  
"No, Jellal visited me last night."  
Shock escapes from her face. Instead, she narrows her eyebrows, and winks at me. The way Happy would. The way he would tease her and Natsu.  
"Oh. He _visited_ you?" She creeps toward my bed, but I can tell she's careful not to stray too close to me. "_Oooh. _How did that go?"  
"It was magical," I reply, blushing heavily and leaning back in my bed. The memory of his soft hands caressing my cheeks haunts me. The way he planted kisses along the way. The room was shivering, but between me and him, a fire could've broken out.  
"Oh, Erza!" Lucy carefully pats my back, congradgulating me. She sulks soon after. "Erza, please put on some clothes."  
I sweatdrop. "R-right,"

I leave my bathroom wearing my usual attire, just like Lucy is. I glance at the clock in the bathroom, just as I head out. 7:42 AM, it says.  
Why is Lucy up and ready so early?  
"Lucy," I call her name.  
She lays on the floor, obviously tired. She glances at me, making sure I was the one who called for her. "Yes?"  
"Why are you here so early? Knowing you, you would be-"  
"Natsu and Happy kept me up all night," She mumbles.  
"Oh?" I reply, winking at her.  
She blushes like mad. "N-no! Not like that! It's just-"  
"It's just...?"  
"We wanted to help you, Erza!"

Shock overwhelms me.  
My heart skips a beat.  
"You wanted to help me?"

* * *

**Lucy::  
**"Of course!" I grin at her.  
Her face is a ghastly white, absorbed by shock. She leans back onto her bed, her hand covering her face as she falls.  
"Erza...?"  
Tears slowly emerge from her eyes.  
"Thank you, Lucy." She whispers. "I could really use some help."

We sit in her room for what feels like forever.  
She tells me _everything.  
_"When he told me he loved me, I didn't say anything, because I thought..." She pauses. "I thought he didn't want a relationship to blossom."  
"Oh Erza," I could sympathesize, I could feel empathy for her. "But you guys did _it_," I remind her.  
"Yes, I know, but-" She frowns. "I-I just don't know anymore. I have to pick between my two best friends, and I just don't know what to do." She sighs, crosses her legs, and places her arm on her knee. She rests the palm of her hand on her chin, as she stares at the ground beneath her. "We didn't even use protection."  
"E-Erza, do you know how dangerous that is?" I ask her, shocked. I'm guessing she knows, but...for someone who wears armor all the time, I was assuming she'd use...you know, armor for those episodes in the bedroom too.  
"I know, what if I end up pregnant, or-"  
"Erza, let's focus on our current delimma," I tell her, sweatdropping. I realize how shallow it sounded. "W-wait...! I didn't mean-"  
"Oh Lucy, my life is so screwed up~" She sighs.  
I hate to admit it, but I agree. Erza can't face all of these problems on her own. She needs to tell someone else too. She needs all the help she could get.  
"Have you told Gray?"  
She shakes her head. "No. Gray can't keep a secret, for all I know."  
A distant memory of Gray telling everyone about my "Top Boyfriends List" comes to my mind, after I _specifically _told him not to. Again, I could sympathesize. "Erza," I say, patting her back, attempting to comfort her. "I just want you to know, that we will do everything we can to help you. In love, and with your friendship." I smile at her.  
Erza smiles, too.  
"I love you guys," She whispers.

* * *

_...And that's the end of part one! _  
_It's already exceeding like, three-thousand words, so I decided to cut up the prologue into different parts. But no worries, the epilogue will be just one part C:_  
_I know some parts of the story conflict with what's going on right now in the manga, but...I'm hoping you guys can compromise about that xD_  
_Part two will be out shortly, and I hope you guys liked this! ^.^_


	3. Two Women with Mermaid Heel Stamps

**Remember**

Hey guys~  
This is **part two of the prologue.**  
I'm sorry it's taken SOOOO LONG to get out. Real life issues have just gotten the best of me, I guess. I REALLY AM SORRY, YOU GUYS. But thanks to everyone who left those kind pm's- you guys are amazing! Okay, anyways. Gray and Juvia will be introduced in this- somewhat. And the NaLu moments will be in this too, I promise. **As always, I hope you enjoy reading this~**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail C:

* * *

**Erza::**

The Games began.  
Fairy Tail racked up a mere five points today.  
Mermaid Heel won ten points, easy.  
I can't say I'm pleased.

Millianna approaches me soon afterwards.  
"Er-chan! You did great today!" She winks at me.  
"Thanks, you too." I say, attempting to give her my most honest smile.  
She smiles back, but I'm sure her's is more sincere. "I think Fairy Tail might actually win this year, you know."  
"Oh, really?" I reply, looking at my comrades, that linger amongst the stands. Natsu and Lucy bicker about whether the last fight was won fairly or not, while Gray flees from Juvia. Wendy and Carla giggle at Happy who has just fallen face-flat amongst the stone floors, and Mirajane and Laxus chat together. The Master sulks, as Elfman claims the last fight was not won _like a man._ "I'm sure we'll win this year." I tell her.  
Millianna giggles for a bit. "You know, I don't really care if my guild wins or not, I mean, we have Kagura-chan, so I guess we don't have much to worry about~" Her smile slowly etches into a frown. "All I care, is whether or not I win the right to kill Jellal."  
Her face darkens at his name.

* * *

**Millianna::**

"Er-chan, care to join me?" I smile at her.  
She's a bit shocked I ask. Perhaps her modesty has caught up with her?  
"Er-chan, I'm asking 'cause-"  
"Millianna, I did _it_ with him." She responds, her face serious.  
"W-what?"  
"I had sex with Jellal. Are you happy?" She frowns at me.

I guess she's another one.  
Another betrayer.  
Shock overwhelms my whole body, I feel like a bomb, waiting to explode. I feel my body stop and freeze, awaiting to just erupt in everyone's face.  
I reach my hand out, and slap her.  
It must've sounded like a tornado was coming, because everyone turns to look at us.  
She stares at me, her dark eyes turned even more serious. "Erza," I hiss at her. "I thought we were _nakama_,"  
"No." She growls back. "A true _na__kama_ would've known what's inside my heart," She slaps me back, right then. I feel it sting against my cheek. "Without having to ask." She adds, carefully walking away.  
The crowd, standees, and even that weird Pumpkin guy, stare.  
I guess they're just all betrayers._ Rawr._

"It seems a cat fight is brewing between the two guilds, Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail...!" An announcer shouts.

A boy with bright, peach-colored hair starts screaming pathetic shit.  
"I'm gonna get that _bitch _who messes with my nakama...!" He declares.  
Another, _cuter_, boy snaps at him. He has dark hair, and his...shirt is taken off. "Flame-brain, you can't do that...!"  
"You two, shut up!" A blondie screams at them.  
"You're not Erza!" The two boys scream in unison.  
Crazy nonsense.

So that's the guild Erza and Jellal have joined...

* * *

**Lucy:****:**

Perhaps true strength is when you don't fall apart, when everyone expects you to.  
Because I think Erza has that strength.

She was quiet all throughout dinner. She barely took a bite. The master, Mirajane, Natsu, and even Happy were all worried- in fact, everyone was. They all looked at _Titania_- seemingly losing her throne, but not her dignity. Her sunken eyes fell to her plate, not even looking up at anyone. She talked maybe once, asking for Gray to pass the salt. Afterwards, I approach her when she heads for her room. "Erza!" I yell.  
She looks back hesitantly, her face has a smile on it, but even a smile isn't good enough armor for her.  
"Lucy," She says.  
"Erza, do you want to talk about it?"  
She shakes her head. "No," She replies.  
"Erza..."  
"I don't regret it," She says.  
"About Millianna...?"  
She stops for a second, as if to think about what to say next. "Yes. A-and Jellal,"  
"You shouldn't regret it- it was out of love," I tell her, smiling.  
She smiles back at me. "Thank you, Lucy."  
I offer her a hug. She graciously takes it.  
After what seems like a long time, she lets go. She opens the door to her room. "I better get going. Thanks for everything, Lucy." She smiles at me.  
"Of course, Erza!" I grin.

She still smiles, closing the door behind her.  
I turn to leave, until I bump into the dynamic duo.

"Is Erza okay?" Happy asks, frowning.  
"Do I have to beat anyone up?!" Natsu angrily asks.  
"No, it's okay, guys," I reply to them both.  
Happy sighs a breath of relief. "Okay. Well, I better finish the rest of the fish~"  
"You just wanna hang out with _Charla_," Natsu says, grinning.  
Happy blushes furiously, storming off.  
"Ah, what am I gonna do with him...?" Natsu says, smiling.  
I laugh a bit. "So now we know what's up with Erza," I tell him.  
"Yeah," Natsu responds, his onyx eyes serious. "Is she okay?"  
Knowing he cares so much kinda hurts. I mean, we _are _all nakama, but...  
"Yes, she's okay."  
His face, already tense and serious, tenses up even _more_. A wrinkle forms between his eyebrows.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
It tenses up a little less. He sighs a breath of relief.  
Seeing him so serious and furious is so exotic.  
"Okay, good, I was really worried..."  
It still kinda hurts.  
"Natsu, you like Erza, riiiight?" I roll my tongue like Happy would. I wink at him.  
Natsu turns his face away. "Of course not," He replies.  
"Then why do you care so much?" I ask him.

* * *

**Juvia::**

I hope Erza-san is okay.  
I really _do _hope so.  
Seeing her in so much pain...for the one she loves...  
It makes my heart ache.  
It makes me wonder what would happen if I was in a position like that, with Gray-sama.

After dinner, I excuse myself and head to my lodgings.  
I see two shadow figures standing in the hallway. I hide behind a corner right away, to examine the situation.  
"So Fairy Tail is losing so far," A voice hisses. It sounds so familiar...  
"Lamia Scale might be doing okay, but we'll come back on top," A voice confidently proclaims. '_Gray-sama_...'  
"It looks like Juvia-chan _is _joining us, then~" The voice purrs. '_Lyon-san..._'  
"Not a chance," Gray-sama hisses back.  
"Oh? It's not like you care about that woman," Lyon-san says. "I heard that you fancy that blonde girl...the Spirit Mage,"  
'_Lucy..._' I grab my tissue, and sink my teeth into it. "Luuuuuucyyyy," I growl through the fabric.  
"..." I hear silence from Gray-sama. I feel my heart sinking as the silence grows.  
"Ha! So I _was _right," Lyon-san exclaims. "Be prepared to lose a member of Fairy Tail, then-"  
I let go of my tissue. '_Oh, Gray-sama..._' I tearfully think.  
I hear gripping...of fabric...? I carefully peak out from my corner. I glance at Gray-sama tightly gripping Lyon-san's clothing by the collar. He has a stern look on his _beautiful _face. "Don't say something like that so lightly." Gray-sama coldly responds. "Juvia is our _nakama_...!"  
"O-okay, okay..." Lyon-san says, attempting to break free of Gray-sama's grip. "But be warned-"  
"_No_, _you _be warned," Gray-sama sternly warns him, "Juvia is staying with us. She's a member of Fairy Tail!"  
Lyon-san frowns. "Suit yourself, then." He breaks free of Gray-sama's grip. He retreats to the other side of the hallway- away from my corner. Thankfully. "But we _will _get Juvia-chan, Gray." He smirks, and leaves.

I feel my body gravitate towards him.  
It seems as though my heart is telling me...  
He takes aim into my eyes. Almost, like a movie.

"Juvia..." Gray-sama whispers, his eyes widening as every second passes by.

* * *

**Natsu::**

"Lucy, what are you going on about...?"  
She sternly looks at me.  
"So, you _do_," She says, backing away from me. Her dark coffee eyes look down at the rugged carpet beneath us. "You like Erza..."  
"What? No! Lucy, she's our _nakama_...!" I shout at her. "I care that she's sad, of course, but..."  
"If you care so much, why don't you just go into her room and comfort her?!" She holler at me. Her pale, peachy face soon flashes into a dark maroon shade.  
"Lucy, what are you talking about, _baka_?!"

"You like Erza. Why don't you just make out with her already, Natsu?" She hollers even more.  
She's a mess, now- her sunny hair all in her face, tears streaming like waterfalls down her cheeks.  
"Lucy, what the hell is wrong with you?! I _don't _like Erza like that-"  
"Oh, it's Lisanna, then, isn't it?!" She screams.  
"Lucy, she's just a friend, too-"  
"Whatever...!" She storms off, her heels clicking the carpet as she goes.

'_What the hell was that about...__?_ _Why is she so mad...?_'  
I want to go after her, and run after her. I wanna tell her the truth.  
But I'm afraid to piss her off even more.

I stand there, conflicted, crossing my arms.

'_Damn..._'

* * *

**Erza::**

I could hear her shouts. I could hear his, too.  
Lucy...and Natsu's shouts.

I wonder what they're arguing about?  
I want to see what's wrong. But I don't want to intrude, of course...

I stare at the mirror on the wall. I look into my reflection. I see a scared woman.  
'_No...this isn't Titania,_' I tell myself. I transform my frown into a serious expression. '_Jellal would expect this out of you...!_'

I open my door, and enter the hallway.  
I see Natsu, standing there, looking off in the distance. I look around for Lucy.  
I don't see her.  
"Lucy stormed off," Natsu says, still looking off in the distance.  
"What happened?" I ask him.  
He stays silent for awhile. But, he gradually answers. "Lucy got upset for some reason...I dunno...I guess she thought I liked you," He crosses his hands behind his head. "Girls are weird."  
'_Lucy..._' I think to myself. '_Were you...jealous?_'  
"You should go find her," I tell Natsu.  
He glances at me. His onyx eyes have a curious tint to them. "Really? You think so?"  
"Yes," I place my hand on his shoulder. "Go do it,"

He grins from ear to ear. "Alright! I will...!"  
His feet run eagerly away, as if they would set ablaze to the carpet at any second.

* * *

**Jellal::**

I saw them slap each other on the faces.  
Millianna apparently wants to fight Erza in the next round, or so I hear.  
I don't know about Erza, though.

I silently prowl the area, looking for her.  
Where could she be?

Still in disguise, I look around for her. Her, and her scarlet hair.  
The thought brings me back to fond memories of our childhood.  
'_That's right...I was the one who gave her her last name, wasn't I..._'  
I scour for her face.

"You have an awfully dreamy look on your face," A voice growls from behind me.  
'_What...how could I not notice..._'  
"You must be daydreaming of Erza, how cute."  
I snap my head quickly.

Two women with the stamps of Mermaid Heel stand before me.

* * *

_I'm so sorry guys! I'm sure you were all expecting so much more. I really am sorry!_  
_I'm trying to get back in the groove of writing, and it's just... ;~;_

_Sorry there are so much cliffhangers! And ugh, sorry about my horrible interpretation of Juvia, and Lyon! _  
_I'll try my best to get the next part much sooner!_

_Thanks so much for being patient everyone! Lots of love, and to those going back to school, hope this will be the best year yet!c:_


End file.
